Sloth
Sloth was a Featherweight robot from Ontario, Canada that competed from 2003-2012. From 2003 to 2006, it was a black, four-wheeled, box-shaped robot armed with a overhead spinning bar. sloth did not do well in competition, as it lost all but two of its ten fights. From 2007-2008, it was a green and black, four-wheeled, box-shaped robot armed with a powerful vertical flywheel. Sloth did very well in competition, never failing to reach the semi-finals, and becoming the Featherweight runner-up of Motorama 2007, and placing third in 2008. In 2009, it was a four-wheeled, invertible, black and silver, box-shaped robot armed with a powerful vertical spinning flywheel. Sloth performed poorly in competition, losing all but one of its fights in the round robin, and placed fourth overall. Sloth also fought in a grudge match against Hot Fuzz which it won. In 2011, it was a four-wheeled, box-shaped robot armed with a horizontal spinning bar, Sloth didn't do too well in competition, only winning one fight against Miss Fortune. before losing its next two fights. In 2012, it was a two-wheeled, red and white, inveritble robot armed with a horizontal spinning bar. This version of Sloth did not do too well in competition, losing both of its matches Robot History Motorama 2003 Motorama 2004 Motorama 2005 Motorama 2006 Motorama 2007 Sloth's first fight was against Power of Metal. It won this fight, and advanced to the second quarterfinal round where it faced ShinyMetalBox2000. This fight started with Sloth spinning up, and grinding away at the front of SMB, before slamming it into the wall, and sending it flying twice. Sloth then spun back up, and delivered another hit to ShinyMetalBox2000, sending it flying across the arena. Sloth repeated this attack a second time, and upon landing ShinyMetalBox2000 had stopped moving altogether, and tapped out. This put Sloth in the semifinals where it faced Billy Bob. This fight consisted of Billy Bob using its rear wedge to shove Sloth around, and eventually flip it. Sloth couldn't self right, and tapped out putting it in the loser's bracket where it faced TriPolar. This fight started with Sloth using an anti-spinner device it had attatched for this fight to absorb some of the KE from TriPolar's spinning shell. It then turned around, and delivered a massive hit that sent TriPolar flying, disabling it completely, and causing TriPolar to tap out. This put Sloth in the finals where it faced Billy Bob once again. It lost this match, and became the Featherweight runner-up of Motorama 2007. Motorama 2008 Sloth's first opponent this time was Agent 3.5. This match started (and ended) with Sloth spinning up, and Agent 3.5 shoving the former against the wall, high centering it. Sloth was then counted out, and was sent to the loser's bracket where after getting a pass into the quarterfinals it faced Hot Fuzz. This fight started with Sloth spinning up to full speed, and delivering a massive hit that sent Hot Fuzz flying across the arena, and landing on a crumpled mess of metal that was once its wedge. Hot Fuzz was then counted out putting Sloth into the next quarterfinal round where it faced Turkatron. This fight started with Turkatron using its wedge to keep the vertical spinner of Sloth at bay. However this did not last, and Sloth got to the side of Turkatron, and delivered a hit with its flywheel, flipping it. Turkatron then self-righted, but Sloth delivered another attack to the side of Turkatron, this time ripping apart some exposed electronics, causing Turkatron to tap out. This put Sloth in the semifinals where it faced Whammo. It won this match, and advanced to the next semifinal round where it faced fellow Canadian robot Gloomy. It lost this match, and was eliminated from the competition in third place. Motorama 2009 Motorama 2011 Motorama 2012 Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 11 *Losses: 18 Category:Featherweight Robots Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots with Horizontal Spinning Bars Category:Competitors Category:Canadian Robots Category:Robots from Ontario Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with Vertical Flywheels Category:Runners Up Category:Third Place winners Category:Semi-Finalists Category:Quarter Finalists